Futokutei Kaigi
by CyberD
Summary: title translates to: random meetings. In which the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho meet random people. Rinku is up first.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Any similarities between fictional places and characters to actual places and characters is purely coincidence. Kai is my character. **

* * *

Rinku ran. To be more precise, Rinku walked briskly. If he had truly been running then the strange human men would not have been able to keep up. As it was now, he was just barely in their sights. Normally it would not have bothered him in the slightest to vanish from humans using his demonic speed boost. However, these were a certain type of human that Genkai had told him to not get into trouble with. Actually her words were more like _If I ever find out any of you get into trouble with the cops I'll kill you. _But that was Genkai for you. So this was why Rinku was running at a 'human' pace. He wanted to see if Genkai really would go through with her threats. You know the saying. Boys will be boys.

"Hey kid! Stop!" _oops, looks like they're getting a little too close. Hum, let's make this more interesting. _There. That girl. She would be his target. Rinku gave a little laugh and ran into the girl attaching his arms around her legs like any normal little child would do.

"Mama! Help! Those scary men are chasing me!" Rinku hid his laughing face in her skirt. This sure would be funny. The girl just looked down at him and then up at the cops.

"You there!"

"Yes? May I help you?" the girl looked at the cops and placed a hand on the shaking child's head.

"Well. Um, the thing is…are you the mother of this child?" The cop looked between the girl and the child. Really, she was too young to be a mother to a child of this age…all though you never know. The girl gave a little laugh.

"Of course not." Rinku lost a little color and looked up at the girl. _No! She's supposed to play along. This isn't going how I wanted at all!_ She looked down at him then lowered herself to his level.

"Don't worry so much chibi-chan. I told you we would go see your mama. But you shouldn't have run off. You went in the wrong direction too." _Ok. I guess this will work. _

"I'm sorry! Can we go see Mama now?" She smiled shook her head and stood back up.

"Not yet. Now officer, can you explain to me why you were chasing down this harmless little boy?" _Harmless? Yeah right. _Rinku smirked and the girl glared down the police officers.

"Well young lady, a child of his age should be in school at the moment. Not out running around. And you should be in school as well!" The girl scoffed at this and pushed back a strand of hair.

"Honestly. Do you think that you know everything because of that badge? For your information, this boy's mother happens to be in the hospital. She may die and he would never get to see her again. How would you feel if he didn't get his last chance to see his beloved mother because you idiots made him go to school? Well? I'm waiting for an answer?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. The police men had the decency to look ashamed. They turned to Rinku.

"We're so sorry. We had no idea. Please forgive us." Rinku pulled away from the girl and smiled.

"It's ok. Buy me a lolly-pop and we'll call it even." The men looked at each other, they were only slightly confused.

"Well you heard him. Go buy him a lolly-pop!" They took off. Rinku went to sneak off but the girl grabbed his collar and would **not **let go.

"Not so fast shorty. I want a lolly-pop too. They won't give it to me if you're gone, now will they?" she smiled in a way that Rinku knew all too well. It was one that either meant a person was up to something or that they just pulled off a great prank and there was no way that anyone could blame it on them. It was his trademark after all. So Rinku returned the mischievous grin and laughed.

It didn't take long for the cops to return with bags of goodies and sweets. The girl grabbed them and pulled out a lolly-pop for Rinku and led him away from the cops. The cops in turn watched them leave. It wasn't until the two children were out of sight did they notice something very important.

"Isn't the hospital in the other direction?"

Rinku laughed. He hadn't had this much fun playing pranks in a long time. Though that was mostly due to the fact that he had been training for the Makai Tournament and then actually participating. Since the next tournament was in a few months he and the others were once more training at Genkai's grounds. She was unable to train them herself due to illness but she let them use any resources she had.

"So what's your name kid?" The girl asked.

"Rinku!" She looked over at him.

"Weird. I'm Kai." Rinku suddenly got a wicked idea. He voiced it with an innocently serious face.

"Kai-oneesan?"

"You brat! I'm not your sister!" He laughed and took off with the last of the sweets that the cops so generously provided them.


End file.
